1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to writing provisioning parameters to a device.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0039178 discloses a system and method for downloading update packages into a mobile handset in a carrier network. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0055397 discloses a system and method for an OMA DM extension to manage mobile device configuration settings. U.S. Pat. No. 7,937,751 discloses a universal device ID registry, back-end, and self-verification architecture.